The New Girl
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: What happens when a new girl is suddenly welcomed into the school by Lord Death and others. What secrets is she holding? Is she really as powerful and mysterious as Lord Death claims she is? Will Kid start to develop new unexplained feelings for her? Will her weapons allow it? I suck at summaries but please give me a change and read. KXOC OCXOCXOC Some yuri included and sex scenes


_**My first soul eater fanfic... Sorry if it sucks... I own the plot and OCs. That's it. So without further a dew. Enjoy...**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"So dad what's up? Why did you request to see me?" Death the Kid asked his father Lord Death. "Hello son! It's so good to see you! How are your classes going?" Lord Death asked in his usual carefree tone. "My classes are going fine. Why did you want to see me?" Death the Kid asked once again.

"Oh right! I'm sure. You should know by now from all the rumors going around about it already. That we are welcoming another new student today." Lord Death said cheerily as Death the Kid rolled his eyes. "Yes I've heard about that. What about it?" Death the Kid asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I've decided that I want you to help welcome them. Show them around the school and make friends with them." Lord Death said happily "Why exactly?" Death the Kid asked "Oh! Oh! I wanna do it! I love making new friends!" Patti giggled while smiling.

"Patti! Your exactly right! That's why I want you to do it Kid. You need to start making so more friend and start coming out of your shell. Bonding with others will great improve your skills." Lord Death said happily as Death the Kid thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps your right father. If you really think it will help me improve..." Kid said thoughtfully "Awesome. I hope she's a girl." Liz said with a smirk. "Oh! I hope so too!" Patti agreed happily "I hope it's a boy actually. Girls are just so..." Kid started.

"Girls are just so what Kid?! What do you have against girls?!" Liz hissed hovering over Kid who shrink down nervously. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all. Just forget. So where do I meet this in new student father?" Kid asked quickly changing the subject.

"That's what I thought." Liz hissed under her breath while glaring into the back of Kid's head like she was trying to kill him with her mind. "The new student should be here in ten minutes so if you head for the front of the school right now. You'll be able to meet at the entrance." Lord Death said happily.

"Alright then. Liz, Patti, let's go." Kid said "Coming Kid!" Patti giggled quickly following him while Liz quietly followed behind them. Once they were completely out of hearing range Spirit spoke up. "So now that their gone want to tell me the real reason you want kid to make friends with the new student?" Spirit asked curiously

"Oh you caught me. I guess I'm not surprised. The new student is...a very powerful girl. That's why Spirit." Lord Death said seriously as Spirit rose an eyebrow. "A very powerful girl? In what sense exactly?" Spirit asked curiously as Lord Death's expression changed a bit.

"In a strange way. A way that easily rivals my own son's power and skill. She's a meister and something else. Something else that's very powerful that I can't put my finger one just yet..." Lord Death said as Spirit's eyes narrowed.

He was obviously not pleased. Sure that Lord Death knew exactly what that something else was and just refused to say anything. "Anyway, my point is she's very powerful and someone of her power falling into the hands of evil would be very annoying and difficult to handle. So I think it's better to be safe than sorry be as friendly with her as possible to ensure that doesn't happen." Lord Death said simply

**Meanwhile ten minutes later with Death the Kid**

Kid had just made to the entrance when she came into view. "Yay! Yay! It was a girl after all!" Patti giggled "Yeah Kid. It was a girl! What do you have to say to that?!" Liz hissed but stop when she noticed Kid wasn't paying any attention to her.

She followed his gaze to the girl that was now standing at the top of the steps. The wind blew her black-blonde hair causing the trio to wonder if it was dye those colors or if that was her natural hair. Her hair stopped at her waist line and was a perfect combination of curly and straight.

Her eyes were a bright golden with a bit of a hazel look to them that made them look like stars. She was wearing a black and yellow top with matching booty shorts along with matching sneakers. That was showed off her long creamy legs and full ample thighs.

Her top was tight and showed off her fairly large chest. Her body was curvy and plump. Her figure a perfect hour glass. Finally after looking over her entire body. Trio noticed the two weapons in both of her hands. They matched each other perfectly just like the twins did in their weapon form.

Only she wasn't holding guns. It looked like what she's holding are scythes much like Maka's scythe, Soul and her Father, who's also a scythe in his weapon form. Only these scythes in her hands were smaller. Not by much but noticeable smaller when compared to soul or Spirit.

The girl smiled looking at the school from the left then right. "What a lovely looking school. I guess I made the right choice letting mom enroll me here. What do you girls think?" She asked curiously as her weapons voice rang out clearly both at the same time.

"Yeah it looks amazing! I wonder what kind of people we'll meet here." The weapons said as she smiled. "Me too. It's a whole new beginning for us. We have to make the most of it." The girl said happily before finally noticing the trio.

"Everything about her and her weapons is...so beautifully symmetrical... I think I might love that girl." Kid whispered. "What?! You can't be serious! You don't even know her! And that's just her weapons in their weapon form. I bit there just as different as Patti and me are in their human forms." Liz said with a shrug.

"Oh hey there! You must be students here! That's so cool! What are your names? I'm new. It's very nice to meet you." The girl called out happily as she ran to them. Kid smiled and blushed. "She's even friendly too and she moves in perfect symmetry. Every step and move she makes in balanced out by the other." Kid said dreamily as Liz face palmed and Patti giggled.

"Hi there! My names Patti! This is my big sister Liz and my meister Kid!" Patti said happily as the girl stopped in front of them and smiled at Kid. "Oh my gosh! Your really Death the Kid?! As in Lord Death's son!?" The girl yelled in shock and happiness.

"Why yes I am." Kid said smirking "I'll be your guide around the school. My beautiful symmetrical angel. So what might your name be?" Kid asked as he took her hand and kissed it gently right in the center. She blushed and giggled. "Wow that so cool. My names Alice." Alice giggled and blushed.

"Alice huh? How beautiful. It's very nice to meet you Alice." Kid said with smile as Alice blushed and hid her face behind her hair. "You too. How! I haven't introduced my weapons yet have I? How rude. Come girls back in your human forms." Alice said as she threw the scythes into the air.

The scythes both glowed white and quickly transformed into two girls who landed in the same pose on each side of Alice. Both girls had black hair with sparkling green eyes. They both had rather large chest even bigger than Alice's chest. They were both curvy and looked exactly the same. Like perfect identical twins.

You could find no difference between them appearance wise in their human form just like when their in their weapon form. "Perfect symmetry... Their breasts are even the same size..." Kid gasped in pure admiration making Alice chuckle.

"Yeah. Their clones of a woman my mother used to know. That's why they look exactly alike. Even their voices are the same but their personalities are very different. That's the only way you can really tell them apart. Anyway, the one on my left side is Amy and the one on right side is Alex." Alice said with a smile.

"All of their names even start with an A... I just... I just can't take all the beauty of their symmetry... It's too much for me to handle... So perfectly symmetry..." Kid whispered as he had a nose bleed. "Wow." Liz whispered shaking her head while staring at him.

"Hey you!" Amy said making Kid look up at them again. "Your name is Kid right?" Alex asked narrowing her eyes at him. Kid slowly composed himself and nodded. "That's right. I'm Death the Kid son of Lord Death himself." Kid said proudly.

"No one asked you all of that! She just asked for your name stupid!" Amy said sounding annoyed. "Hey Amy, Alexas. We talked about this stop being so m-" Alex cut Alice off by kissing her flat out on the lips. Causing everyone but Amy's eyes to widen. "You just be quiet beautiful. We got this." Alex said seriously

Alice blushed and frowned a bit. "What did I tell you about kissing me...?" Alice asked as Alex and Amy smiled shyly at her. "We know but... Your just so cute... Plus your lips are really soft. We just can't help it." Alex and Amy said with a smile.

Alice blushed and shyly looked at the ground. "There's more thing you should know about Alex and Amy. In their minds they have some sort of weird lesbian claim on me. So their very possessive of me... Also sometimes randomly kiss me and they don't allow anyone of you to get close to me that's probably why..." Alice whispered.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Liz whispered as she stared at Alex and Amy who protectively blocked Alice from her view. As well as Kid and Patti's. "Alice is ours you hear us? Don't just waltz in here with your symmetry obsession and think you can have her?" They asked as Alice frowned.

"I'm not yours." Alice said as Amy and Alex both placed a finger to her lips. "Stay out of this my love." They both whispered before turning back to Kid. "Yes we know she's beautiful and perfectly symmetrical in every way but she's ours. You hear us!" Amy and Alex both yelled with their eyes closed.

When they finally opened them they saw that Liz, Patti, and Kid were all gone. "Where did they go?" Amy asked looking around. "I don't know. Where did they go my lo- Where is she?!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs once she finally noticed that Alice was gone.

They both looked to their right to see Alice walking talking with Kid who hand his arm around her along with Liz and Patti who were on either side of them pointing out things and explaining them. Alex and Amy both turned bright red and quickly chased after them.

"Hey! How dare you ignore us and steal the love of our lives right from underneath our noses like that!" They yelled as they chased after them. "He wants to play dirty huh? We'll play dirty then... Come on Amy. We're going to get our meister and one true love back. If it's the last thing we do." Alex said with a smirk.

**To be continued...Maybe...**

* * *

_**Well there's the first chappie! I hope anyone who was willing to read it liked it. Like I said it's my first soul eater story so I don't mind if you hate it. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Okay? Love ya! ^^ Bye-Bye! ~Msvampireprincess29**_


End file.
